Flesh For Strength
by Sannac
Summary: Two and a half years have passed and Sasuke is starting to think about Naruto's words. Will he stay with Orochimaru or risk losing all that he has gained to go back. Please R
1. Man! Do You Tick Me Off!

**Flesh For Strength**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... I don't own anything... But it would be awesome if I did.

**A/N:** I probably made a lot of spelling errors so i'm sorry if you happen to come across some. Also,some of the info in this fanfic came from the manga, not the anime. Hope you enjoy :)

**Warnings:** Cursing, Sasuke's POV, maybe some typos and spelling errors. Not sure if i'm gonna put yaoi in...I don't plan on it so for those who don't like that kind of stuff i'll put up the warning **if** i ever do put it in here... but no yaoi in this chapter so we're all good.

* * *

**Chapter One -** Man! Do You Tick Me Off!

It's been seven years to the day my parents and clan had been slaughtered. I was eight around the time and I didn't remember much but every now and then I hear people on the streets whispering about the tragic event that happened. Some say the man who killed them was over worked and tired and finally cracked but I couldn't take in that fact. I've always respected him... when I was younger. That man... my brother... I had vowed to kill him in anyway necessary.

I'm now 15 years old and I still haven't accomplished my goal. I had done everything to just become the inch of power my brother has; betray everyone I know in Konoha, joined a maddened dictator and his accomplice to gain more power, and nearly killed my best friend... an urge to move on is my only hope now...

"Sasuke, are you ready yet?" nagged Kabuto. Kabuto wasn't the one to wait up for others, well, except for Orochimaru. From what I learned from the other lower class minions, Kabuto became loyal to Orochimaru because he broke the hypnosis a man named Sasori - a member of the Akatsuki - held on Kabuto so he could spy on Orochimaru's intentions.

"God-dammit, Kabuto. Would you shut the hell up!" I replied. I really didn't give a damn about his past, only mine and the future to come. You could probably tell we didn't get along.

"I would if you were just a bit faster."

You see, ever since I had joined Orochimaru we've been moving to new bases every week to keep our exsistance hidden. It really became annoying because I'd have to hear this idiot criticizing me the whole way through.

"And what 'bout you, huh?" I snapped at Kabuto.

"I'm all ready, stupid. I've been ready two hours ago."

"Great. Lets all hear it for the master's pet, Kabuto!" I started clapping my hands sarcastically.

"You blasted moron! Do you want me to kick your sorry ass?" spat Kabuto.

"You can't even touch me!"

"Why you little bi---" Kabuto was then intruputed by the sound of a very annoyed sannin in the hallway.

"If you both don't start moving, I'm gonna come in there and kick **both **your asses! SO, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Orochimaru.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto replied.

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama_," I said in a mocking tone. Kabuto then shot a few kunai knives at me that I easy dodged.

"You need to learn some respect, child"

"Huh, funny. Coming from you," and that pretty much ended the conversation.

Another hour passed and we just started leaving the base we've been at the passed week. A few weeks before, an old friend managed to come by and talk to me... although, it didn't end as planned... or not as I planned, anyways. Naruto, somehow, found the base we were in - which was sort of weird because it was just under a huge boulder - along with Sakura and two new people. A temporary replacement leader, Yamato, and a permanent (1) replacement for Sasuke, Sai. This little piece of info pissed me off a bit even though I had said I didn't care about Konoha. I don't have plans for returning to Konoha nor did I even try, I was gaining power a lot faster here than with Team Seven. There was only one thing that sparked my interest while Team Seven infiltrated and that was what Naruto had said to me... (2)

* * *

"Why don't you understand! Your body will soon be taken by Orochimaru!"

"Hm..."

"Well...?"

"If it happens... so it happens."

"Huh...?"

"You're still quite a kid... Naruto. For me, revenge is everything. As long as I can have my revenge, I could care less what happens to me, or the whole world for that matter."

"..." Naruto was dead silent, along with the rest of the crowd, listening to what I had to say.

"I'll make it clear. Even now, I can't beat Itachi and neither can Orochimaru. But, if I'm able to accomplish my goals through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine..." Even two-and-a-half years hasn't changed Naruto. I still had to explain these things for him.

"... Then he can have my life, and my afterlife for that matter."

* * *

It was a strange conversation but then again when had any of them been normal? If it's true... If my body really is going to be taken by Orochimaru then I guess I have nothing really to care about. Who knows, maybe this older geezer's strength combined with my Sharingan might be enough. Just as long as my clan is avenged with my blood stained hands, I'll be fine.

"SASUKE!" shouted Kabuto from afar. At that time I snapped out of it and realized the other two had a great distance ahead of me. So, I continued walking never leaving my eyes away from the ground. The only question in my mind now was ---

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Shut up and you'll find out soon enough," scowled Kabuto.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first attempt in actually not screwing up the story every few hours to make sure it's ok, also sorry if you find some spelling errors on there... I'm not the best grammer expert XP. Please R&R

**1.** I'm not really sure if Sai is a permanent replacement for Sasuke or not but when he joined the group he seemed content... after a while.

**2.** The stuff I typed down was from the manga of Naruto(manga that was translated on the internet)... not really sure if the manga script i read was the same as the rest but ya know, im not gonna screw with it. - translation credit for the manga i read goes to Jojo, NOT me.


	2. Guess We're Taking A Detour

**Flesh For Strength**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...sigh... but i wish I did... T-T

**A/N:** Eh... Yeah, I probably made at least 7 spelling errors in this... not gonna bother counting them because I suck at spelling... XP ... Oh yeah, this chapter is Kabuto's POV(point of view) not Sasuke's.

**Warnings:** Cursing, Kabuto's POV, maybe some typos and spelling errors. Not sure if I'm gonna put yaoi in...I don't plan on it so for those who don't like that kind of stuff Ill put up the warning **if** I ever do put it in here... but no yaoi is in this chapter so we're all good.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two - Guess We're Taking A Detour

We were finally able to set out for the new base now that Sasuke gathered everything two hours after the original time we were to leave. That guy really knows how to make me mad but for some reason Orochimaru is slightly nicer to him than me. I mean, I do all his damn commands and Sasuke... He just orders Orochimaru as though his equal and sometimes acts as though better. God-dammit!

"I deserve more respect than you!"

"What'd he say?" Orochimaru asked.

"I donno," Sasuke replied. "I stopped listening to him months ago. Now look, he mumbling in his sleep!"

"Eh... He does that every now and then. He said something about too much stress..."

"Ah, so you don't listen to him either?"

"Not really," Orochimaru answered lazily. "Only when he gets really bitchy that I begin to smack him around a bit."

Sasuke gave a small laugh.

You could probably tell it was night and we decided to camp out for a little while before dawn broke. Ever since Sasuke came into the picture, things went down hill... well for me anyways. Those two started to talked behind my back and I don't think all those insults were to strategies for defeating the Akatsuki. Aggravating little turp.

A few hours had passed and I got up only to find Orochimaru sleeping up in a large tree branch and Sasuke...

"About time you woke," Sasuke yawned. I quickly rubbed my eyes. He was standing next to me.

"Shut up! Why are you up so early?"

"..." Sasuke didn't answer.

"Well...?"

"..." silence again.

"Sasuke!" I yelled in his ear.

"Jesus! You're the one who told me to shut up!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Since when do YOU listen to my order, no, to ANYONES orders?" We both snarled in each others faces.

"Uhh! God-DAMMIT!" an voice of the annoyed one has rissen! Orochimaru. "Can't you two just shut up for ONE fucking night?"

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama!" cried Kabuto, totally forgetting that Orochimaru was sleeping. Sasuke was laughing next to me.

"What," I began to grind my teeth.

"Ah, nothing..."

"Sasuke! You litt---" I never got to finish my sentence for Orochimaru chucked a rock at me - so Sasuke told me - and pass out from the impact to the head. Sasuke also said: "_Unfortunately_, you survived because of your healing abilities." ...How kind...

The next morning was no different. Just continued walking until we reached a breaking point. Legs sore and eyes red from the lack of sleep.

"Are we there yet?" Sasuke began. Orochimaru shot back a glare.

"Sasuke, don't start this," I told him.

"Why?" We were all tired and bored out of our wits but this was just plane, annoying, childs play. I was about to protest to Sasuke's immature act when Orochimaru announced our next action.

"Lets rest here and get some breakfast before moving on."

"Sounds good to me," Sasuke replied lazily.

"I'm gonna go get firewood," Orochimaru quickly responed and off he went.

"Wait! Orochimaru! Don't leave me here with him!" Damn... Well I guess I'll just have to deal with it. But just for a little while... right? I turned to take a quick look at Sasuke. He was glaring straight at me.

"Don't leave me with him? ... What the fuck? What did I do?" Sasuke began this series of questions refering back to that last statement I made.

_

* * *

'Relax, Kabuto. Youre a sound nin and a spy, don't lose it.'_

_'That's not a easy task to be done. I'm gonna be stuck with this kid until Orochimaru finally takes control of his body.'_

_'See, not so bad. Only a few more months away, half a year actually.'_

_'But what if things don't get better? What if Orochimaru loses control of his transfer jutsu?'_

_'What if he doesn't?'_

_'...,'

* * *

_

"Kabuto? Ka-bu-to!" I was snapped out of my transe by being rappedly shakened and Sasuke screaming into my ear.

"Argh! Geez, what is your problem?" I snapped.

"You're just standing there like an idiot!"

"Really? And what about you? I don't see you moving!"

"You wanna see me move! FINE!" With that said, Sasuke began attacking me with a few kicks and punches all which I caught... but just barely.

_'He's movements are becoming impressive... At least I know that those drug pills we've been giving him are working... Sasuke's TaiJutsu _(1)_ has improved greatly.'_

Sasuke then flipped in the air to shoot one of his fire techniques...

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Then a series of fireballs shot towards me.

"Shit!" I was able to dodge most of this attack except for one fire ball that hit me in the shoulder and the fire began encircling my arm.

"Hmm," Sasuke smirk, a inflamed arm should slow him down. But then a fog of smoke appeared where Kabuto was standing. "Damn, a replacement Jutsu..."

"Meisai Gakure no Jutsu!" (2)

"What!" Sasuke began looking around. He couldn't sense Kabuto anymore. When Sasuke slowly began moving he heard a faint rustle behind him and before he was able to move...

"Arghhh!" I was able to slice through Sasuke's left leg tendon with the Shosen Jutsu.

"Fucking bitch!" Sasuke turned around to attack but saw nothing. "This is getting retarded! Sharingan!" Sasuke eyes instantly turned red and I knew he could see me now through the chakra flow on my hands. But, I didn't move. I didn't need to move.

"Go to hell!" Sasuke growled quickly then starting his assault but fell the instant he moved his leg. "Gagh... Dammit!"

I sighed at his pitiful attempt then canceled the Meisai Gakure no Jutsu to normal state.

"This is getting stupid... and where the hell is Orochimaru? He should have come back by now..."

"Maybe he got lost or ran into some trouble..." Sasuke painfully said, trying to get back up. A frown reached my face, trying to make one of the legendary sannin sound like a idiot didn't really go my way.

"Well I'm gonna go search for him... You... Just stay out of trouble. If you get hurt, it's my head."

"Hurt? ...Dammit, Kabuto! You're as dim as Naruto. You obviously don't realize you just assaulted me!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sasuke. Using my chakra, I was able to heal the ripped tendon in his leg.

"Come on... Get your ass up and help find Orochimaru-sama then," I said lazily while grabbing Sasuke up by the hair.

"Get your dirty hands off me!" Sasuke shrieked, I rolled my eyes again and went off ahead with Sasuke close behind.

* * *

Few minutes later...

"Stupid shark..." mumbled Orochimaru, emerging from behind a large bush, apparently mad about a current event. "That blasted idiot getting in the way... should've been with Itachi... Who the hell does he think he is anyways..."

Orochimaru finally made it into the camp and started looking around.

"Kabuto?... Sasuke?... Where the hell did they go?"

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm planning on writing an Orochimaru POV next chapter just like i did Sasuke for the first and Kabuto, second. The next chapter is gonna show what the hell happened to Orochiamru while he was away. Also, i noticed the characters are out of... well... character. So im planning to fix that next chapter. Please R&R. Thanx:)

**1.** For those who don't know this, TaiJutsu is hand to hand combat. The samething Rock Lee uses.

**2.** For those who don't remember, Meisai Gakure no Jutsu is Kabuto's - Hiding Camouflage Technique - and is used during the Chuunin Exams in the Forest of Death.


	3. You're Confusing Me

**Flesh For Strength**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... I don't own anything

**A/N:** Like I said in the second chap. this ones gonna be a Orochimaru POV. Also, I'll try to keep them in character... So, here it goes. :)

**A/N 2:** This takes place a little before Orochimaru left them to find... whatever.

**Warnings:** Cursing, Orochimaru POV, maybe some typos and spelling errors. No yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter Three -** You're Confusing Me

"Are we there yet?"

Uchiha, Sasuke... His desire is to avenge his dead clan by defeating the one who allowed him to live, his brother... Itachi...

"Sasuke, don't start this."

And what of my desire... Mine is to take the Sharingan eye and all of its power... That can all be accomplished soon...

"Why?"

For, through this boy's body runs that power of that Sharingan... Yes... The time is drawing near, now...

"Lets rest here and get some breakfast before moving on."

Both the boy and I share a common interest, though...

"Sounds good to me."

Power... Enough power and strength to destroy our enemies... All of our enemies...

"I'm gonna go get firewood."

Power...

"Wait! Orochimaru! Don't leave me here with him!"

That's all I need from him... And I will get it... One way or another...

"I won't have another chance... I must be able to transfer into Sasuke's body without delay... And this time that Kitsune brat won't get in the way," I said to myself when I was sure that I was out of earshot from the other two.

"I'm just glad Sasuke didn't go running off with the Kyuubi after telling him of my plans," I sighed heavily.

With that said and out of my mind, I continued to walk, picking up pieces of wood along the way. There were deer, birds, snakes, frogs, and bugs... Lots of bugs... It became annoying swatting every bug that got in my face so I turned my attention to a bird... or crow... Whatever it was just kept staring at me in a uncomfortable silence.

"... Stupid bird..."

"Cka! Cka! Cka!" I started to back away from the crow, a little startled from the sudden outburst. "Cka! Ckaaa!"

I couldn't put my tongue on it but there was something unnatural about this crow...

"Cka!"

"Shut up! You pieces of shit!"

Its coat was pure black with not much shine, a sharp beak with even sharper talons, but it was the eyes that caught my interest. They were bulgy and simmered from the reflection of the sun light beaming down through the trees and the color wasn't black but...

"Red?"

_'Must be a illusionary technique' _I thought to myself as I got further and further away from the crow. But, no matter how far I got the crow kept following me.

"Stupid animal... Should be a homing pigeon..."

"Paranoid and crucial as usual, huh, Orochimaru?" I knew that voice... Calm, no emotional intent and in a constant monotone.

"Uchiha, Itachi..." I quickly turn to find that Kisame, the idiot with a sword made out of his kin, right in front of me as Itachi's voice once again came along from behind. So I turned again to watch the crow take the shape and form of Itachi.

Once again I turned around and tried to get past Kisame but failed. Kisame smirked.

"A futile attempt, Orochimaru. So, stay still or I'm going to cut your legs off."

"Not unless I cut yours first!"

There was a short silence, where both Kisame and I only stared at each other with daring eyes, broken only when Itachi turned his attention to Kisame.

"Kisame, stand down... We are not here to offend anyone today..." Itachi then turned towards me, "This is against our orders, we just merely want to talk to you about Sasuke."

"What of him?"

"Do not continue with your attempt to take control over his body, Orochimaru. Sasuke may have the Sharingan but that doesn't mean you'll be able to use it."

"Sasuke is mine and I'll will take the Sharingan whether you like it or not, Itachi," I hissed behind grinding teeth.

There was another short silence.

"Your arrogant, and it keeps you going, but I suppose that will be your dismise as well..." Itachi finished off.

"Don't forget, Orochimaru. You're also on the bingo book, and we will come sooner or later to kill you," Kisame responsed hastily. I shot the shark a glare and pushed him out of my way. Just before getting out of earshot from the other two, I could've sworn I heard Itachi whisper something around the words...

"You will die before you get the chance to receive the Sharingan eye..." and when I turned to look back, they were gone.

"Bastards... They know nothing..." but I knew I was just kidding myself. Itachi along with the Akatsuki are one of the strongest organizations around and anyone who would mess with their affairs would probably end up dead... besides Tobi (1). That organization is going to be searching for the last Jinchuuriki, and even worse, they know just where to find it... Konoha.

* * *

"Itachi. I find it unwise to just leave him there... I mean, one of the Akatsuki's goals is to kill Orochimaru as well as gather all the Junchuuriki. We could have just killed him on the spot!" Kisame tried to reason but Itachi just kept walking. "Itachi-san?"

"...Kisame, our goal is to collect the Jinchuuriki... or rather the Nine-Tailed Fox. Until then we cannot let small things distract us..." Itachi responed.

"Small things? Orochimaru's gonna be able to transfer into Sasuke's body soon and then receive the Sharingan... If he does get the Sharingan, he might even be able to defeat you," Kisame smirked.

"Orochimaru can't defeat me... He never has and never will..." Kisame exchanged looks.

"But, Itachi---"

"Have you not listened to a word I said while talking to that abomination?"

"..." Kisame was silent now. "I suppose not."

"Hmm... Even if Orochimaru does get the Sharingan it doesn't mean he'll be able to use it to its full exterior."

"... I see, but---"

"Besides, I don't think Sasuke will be around Orochimaru and his subordinate much longer... While he's distracted and blind to what's to come, the Junchuuriki... or rather... Naruto is searching for him."

"The kitsune brat? Will he be able to pull Sasuke out of the darkness that surrounds him?"

"Orochimaru has manipulated Sasuke through the cursed seal and it will prove hard for the boy to do so... But their bond is strong and so is Naruto's will. I believe Naruto will be able to... Just as long as the kid doesn't do anything... too stupid."

"While the Junchuuriki is concerned about Sasuke, will take him... correct?" Itachi stopped walking and turned towards Kisame.

"Are you that weak in the head? Yes, we're going to take that chance and grab the Junchuuriki... but after it get's my little brother out of Orochimaru's hands."

* * *

This is proving to be bothersome. The Akatsuki is after the Junchuuriki, Itachi beginning to appear out of nowhere to talk about Sasuke, more than half the world's after my head...

"This isn't going to turn out well..." I gave a quick groan to the current situation I was now in. Things where now going the other way around... and something about Itachi's sudden appearance told me that something horrible was about to occur. I just didn't know what...

"Argh! Itachi's messin' with my head!" I began to stomp angrily and ruffled my hair a bit. "Nothing bad's gonna happen. I already have Sasuke and the time is coming near. So, I don't need to get so flustered over this."

I don't need to be so concerned... Just stay away from the Akatsuki for a while until I take control of Sasuke's body. Yeah... Just stay away for a while... Think of anything that would ease my worries... Insults? ... Sure, its always made me a bit content when ever something doesn't go as planned...

"Stupid shark..." I mumbled as I emerging from behind a large bush, into the camp where supposily Sasuke and Kabuto are waiting. "That blasted idiot getting in the way... should've been with Itachi... Who the hell does he think he is anyways..." The insults weren't helping me much after seeing the next scene.

"Kabuto?... Sasuke?..." sweat began to trikle down my neck, for neither of the two were in sight. "Where the hell did they go?"

**_TBC..._****_

* * *

_**

**A/N:** ...yeah, about that "Try to make the character's more their... character," didn't go as planned... eh whatever.

**A/N of Idiocy:** ...Does anyone ever get the strange image of Kisame speaking in British or Scottish? Sry... just a passing thought... and now it's gone...

**1.** Tobi became a new member of the Akatsuki after the two-and-a-half year skip in the manga. He was formerly Zetsu's subordinate and hoped to become a full Akatsuki member. After Sasori's demise, Tobi recovered his ring and took his place as Deidara's partner.


	4. Being Pushed Back

**Flesh For Strength**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... I don't own anything...

**A/N:** I probably made a lot of spelling errors so i'm sorry if you happen to come across some. Also, some of the info in this fanfic came from the manga, not the anime. Hope you enjoy :)

**Warnings:** Cursing, Sasuke's POV, maybe some typos and spelling errors. Crude Humor, spoilers & violence. No yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter Four -** Being Pushed Back

Shades of white blended with beautiful floods of blue across the shy... Amazing colors just passing us by... Something this great shouldn't be ignored as clouds roam the land beyond... Nothing could break such a harmonizing scene... Such elegance and beauty...

"You ass-hole!"

"Gotta be one ta know one!"

"Shut up!"

"Bite me!"

"Argh!"

This wasn't going to be a very easy goin' trip. Kabuto just doesn't respect me. I know he's jealous too, as well as over worked, but that still gives him no reason to just attack me. I'm not even sure what I did to offend the moron.

* * *

**Several Minutes Ago...**

Before the attack, I was staring at Kabuto, wondering about why he came to work for Orochimaru. I couldn't see what Orochimaru saw in him besides his healing abilities. So, I decided to ask...

"Hey, Kabuto?" I waited for a response but didn't come so I continued. "How come you work for, Orochimaru?"

Kabuto didn't awnser me right away but merely shrugged it off. I really didn't see why he was important or how he became Orochimaru's right hand man. Kabuto was just to mysterious (1).

"What are you hiding?" During the two-and-a-half years I've been with them both, I never had the nerve to ask them... Either, I didn't care around the time or I was just occupied with other things. But now I was curious...

"I'm not hiding anything," Kabuto told me with a steady tone.

"Sure you are, I'm mean look at you. You work for Orochimaru yet the reason is left unknown---"

"He canceled a hypnosis one of the Akatsuki members held on me."

"Which one?" The first idea that came to my mind was Itachi but then I remembered what the other minions had said to me.

"A puppeteer named Sasori... Why?" Kabuto asked suspiously.

"Just wondering... What, don't trust me?"

"Not in the slightest," Kabuto replied with displeasure. "You might be Orochimaru apprentice, but that doesn't mean that everyone has to trust you. If you've forgotten, you're under the eye of a murderer."

"So are you, but I trust you... At points, then you just become to damn mysterious."

"... I don't see anything mysterious about me..."

"Pssh, don't give me that!" I responded with a voice a little above average pitch.

"Sasuke, I so don't need this right now, just shut up."

"But, we're not even doing anything but walking."

"We're searching, searching for Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto explained to me as though I was too stupid to put all the words together. I groaned, I couldn't believe I had to live with this.

"Yeah, yeah... You don't have to say it as though I'm a child," I mumbled the last sentence quietly but I think Kabuto heard me.

"Well if you didn't act like one then maybe I wouldn't have to."

"Pssh... Hoe," I didn't want to be here... at least not with Kabuto.

"What did you call me?"

"What? Are you deaf, too?" I said with a irritated tone.

"You ass-hole!"

"Gotta be one ta know one!"

"Shut up!"

"Bite me"

"Argh!"

* * *

I think this is where we pretty much left off... So, Kabuto becomes a little bitchy because I called him a hoe... Big deal! Not like I never called him that before! And so he begins to attack me as though the idea of me being Orochimaru's vessel completely left his mind.

Kabuto starts off with his hands covered in visiable chakra that only reached five milimeters more than his normal reach. But then again, if I remember correctly, this jutsu could cut through organs and such. "Better be prepared, Sasuke!"

"Damn!" The thing was I wasn't prepared, I wasn't far enough away from him to escape so I was forced to dodge. Unfortunately, I was still sliced by the chakra just above my elbow which just so happened to cut through my muscle which rendered that arm useless. This also meant I could no longer make seals. Even so, there was another move that didn't need two hands to make...

"Chidori!"

I then advanced straight towards Kabuto. I would have liked to use the Chidori Nagashi (2) but I'd feel more comfortable using that technique when two arms are available. Kabuto jumped up into a tree and I missed the chance to attack, then Kabuto started jumping higher into the tree's as I too began jumping atop branches. After chasing a frantic Kabuto up and down through the forest, I finally lost sight of him after he jumped up above the tree tops.

"Where the hell..."

I hesitated before advancing.

_'It could be a trap... Maybe I should just continue walking and let Kabuto wander aimlessly...'_

"What are you waiting for?" Kabuto's voice came back, coming from above. "Maybe Itachi was right," I shuddered slightly hearing Kabuto taking about Itachi. "You are weak." And that took the bullet as I jetted through the tree tops to punch the shit out of Kabuto... but, that didn't go as planned.

"You lil' bitch!" I said at top speed with a sore arm.

As I finally got up to the top, the last thing I remembered was everything turning from white to black with a hard hit to the head.

* * *

I woken up to a very bright light and a horrible dream... I began to breathe heavily...

_'A dream...?'_ I began to get up from a bed I didn't remember getting into but paused for a sharp pain aroused my left shoulder. _'Why does my arm hurt?'_

At that moment a scene of my brother suddenly throwing a shuriken at me which sliced through the edge of my shoulder past through my mind... This image displeased me as I got up... I began walking to the room door as more images raced through my mind... horrid scene of my clan slaughtered...

As I walked down the corridors of what I realized was Kohona's Hospital, I overheard two nurses talking...

"Yes, It's true."

"He's the only one who was rescued."

"He had a older brother, didn't he?" I then realized that they were talking about a... me.

"But they don't know where he is."

_'My brother? ...All those images are... true?'_ anger suddenly welled up inside me.

"To think that noble clan..."

I couldn't listen to this anymore, so I silently walked past the intersecting corridor that the nurses where in to the front doors of the hospital. The sky was a deep shade of grey and at once the first place on my mind was the Uchiha estate... So I began to run...

_'Please... Nothing's happened... Everything's okay...'_ I thought to myself, still breathing heavily. As I reached the front entrance of my clan's property, I noticed warning signs wrapped all around it saying...

"Do Not Enter," but I didn't want to leave... not yet. So, I went under the wrappings and paused to look around my home town... Nothing was there... No body was walking on the streets... Everything looked eerie...

_'Wait... What's that?'_ I looked straight ahead and there stood... Aunt Uruchi...

"Hi, Sasuke-chan," Uchiha Uruchi said with a wide smile. "What did you come to buy today?"

At that moment a smile had reached my face and my heart lightened. Such joy suddenly breached through me... and then all of it shattered when the image of a happy aunt and my Uncle Teyaki faded away... back to a bleak image of a empty road with rain starting to come down. And so I began to walk down this empty street, with the memory of a chat I had with Aunt Uruchi fresh in my head...

"Sasuke-chan, are you going to school now?"

"Yeah," I stopped walking and turned towards her.

"I just saw Itachi-chan, he sure has grown," she spoke again with her usual smile. "He's already a first-rate shinobi!"

I stared at her as she continued talking about my brother, the one I was so proud of... and yet jealous.

"He graduated from the academy with high honors at the age of seven, and became a Chuunin at the age of ten."

"He was able to use the Sharingan when he was eight," I responded.

"Yes, that's right," she replied with a soft and calm voice. "He's the pride of the Uchiha clan."

And now... All that pride lost... Rain began pouring down hard and fast as I turned to look at the very spot we had that chat. A little more down the street was my house... Across from it was where Itachi had throw a kunai knife at a Uchiha clan symbol. After taking a good look at this, I slid the front doors of our house open and I placed my shoes on the carpet before entering further. I looked up and there... was the image of my mother standing before me.

"Welcome home, Sasuke," my heart was breaking in two now as that peaceful vision faded as well. Trying to ignore the pain, I continued walking on the side porch to reach the place where my own brother and killed our parents. Rain now coming down harder then ever as I gotten closer to doors to that room...

"Sasuke!" Uchiha Mikoto, my mother, called out. I stopped in my tracks and turned to her. "Wait a minute."

"What?" As she kneeled down to my height, she lightly rubbed some ointment on the cuts I had on my face from training earlier...

I looked at another room that was the supposed to be our living room. Well, it wasn't so living now. Another minute of staring and I heard a loud crash coming from our kitchen, so I sped towards it.

"Mother!" I yelled out once entering, but it was just a stray black cat.

"In that case, why is it always my brother!"

Mother sighed and said, "Your brother is your brother and you are you. Father is always worried about to guys."

I had now entered the last room I neverwanted to come across... The very same one where mother and father were slaughtered... Markings of where they laid were placed and dried blood splattered everywhere.

I... I didn't know what to think, so I fell to the ground on my knees while streams of tears fell from my eyes... I couldn't do anything... Nothing... I was too weak...

* * *

The following day was bright and sunny and school was in session...

"Hey Shikamaru, want to go to the candy store after school?"

"I can't," Shikamaru groaned as he continued talking with Chouji. "You can go because your mom is nice, but if my mom finds out that I stopped at the candy store before I came home, it would become troublesome."

I sat at the desk behind them and another two students behind me were whispering behind my back.

"Did you hear? Everyone in the Uchiha Clan was killed."

"Yeah, my dad was saying that."

"He's the only one that survived."

After school, I wanted nothing more then to be alone, so I walked to the river up town and sat at the edge of a dock placed there.

"As expected of my child," the image of father had said. Another image of mother came...

"Father only talks about you."

I stared at the water as thoughts where racing through my head... Too many thoughts that my mind went blank for a while.

"I wonder what kind of conversations Father had with Mother..." I spoke to myself dispirited as I picked up a small pebble and threw it in the water. Specks of water flying everywhere as I watched the ripples. I stared intensely at the water now, my reflection was morphing into another person... A person with black hair, deep black eyes, and wearing an ANBU outfit appeared... Itachi...

"If you want to kill me, despise me and hate me..." At this moment anger exploded inside me as I got up and jump in the water where the vision of Itachi shown.

"Nii-san! In order to kill you, no matter how dark the future is, I will push through it. No matter what happens... I will obtain power... From now on, I am an avenger!"

Water started to engulf my lungs but I didn't care. And I will avenge my clan!

* * *

I woken up to a bright light and some yelling from a short distance. _'What happened?'_ I began to look around... Tree's... Lots and lots of trees... and yelling from what sounded like an old man. I turned my head slightly to find myself lying on the ground and Orochimaru scolding Kabuto, who was also on the ground being smashed by Orochimaru's foot.

"Orochimaru... Kabuto... What happened?" I said rather quietly, they didn't here me.

"You moron! You could have killed my vessel! The Sharingan! What the hell's wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sa---"

"Sorry? Sorry! You think that's gonna help you! If you killed Sasuke, then consider your self dead as well, Kabuto!"

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"Hey, guys!" I tried again to grab their attention but still couldn't be heard. Why was I so shaky and numb? And... and why the hell did my head hurt? "Orochimaru... Kabuto!"

Orochimaru was still beating up Kabuto whileKabuto was trying to run away. "GUYS!" Finally, they looked towards me. "What the hell!"

Orochimaru was the first to responed. "Sasuke! Thank god, you're okay, no help from you!" Orochimaru pointed at Kabuto who was squirming under under his foot.

"I said I was sorr--- Argh! No! Please, Orochimaru-sama. Stop!" Orochimaru was appling more force to squish Kabuto's face in.

"I'm fine, Orochimaru... What the hell happened?" Orochimaru looked back at me then back at Kabuto curiously, and removed his foot. We both looked at Kabuto.

"Well, after insulting you with what your brother said, you became blinded by rage and charged up through the tree tops like wild fire," Kabuto started while he brushed of the dirt and twiggs stuck on him, one hand covering the bruised spot on his face. "Once you reached the top, you accidently ran into me and our heads collided and we both were knocked out. I just gained consciousness faster."

"Oh... Wait, how did Orochimaru find us?" I asked, trying to recap all of the infromation suddenly forgotten. Kabuto, after getting him self clean again, looked back up at me and shrugged.

"When I awoke he was already there, checking your pulse, making sure you were okay and not dead."

"Okay then... Orochi---" I paused as I found no Orochimaru around us, but instead, already walking ahead to our destination.

"Wait, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yelled right next to me which I found to be very annoying. As Kabuto caught up with the Sannin, I stood glued to the spot I was currently in...

"We are unique siblings. I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together," I stood there, the nightmare I had just received gave me multiple quotes made by my brother... "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live," do I want to live? I... I'm not sure anymore... All I wantis to avenge my clan..."Mangekyo Sharingan... Once you've gottenthese eyes, then maybe then you will have the chance of fighting me," but I blew that chance by letting Naruto live... "You are weak, Sasuke. Why are you so weak?" I don't know... I just don't know... But I will kill you Itachi... I will avenge my clan... And I don't care if I have to give up my body and soul to do so... You're no longer the brother I once knew, the brother I loved and envied but now... your just a barrier that I must overcome, a wall of hatred. And I will overcome it... I will defeat you...

"Sasuke, Come on! God-dammit!" Kabuto yet again yelled from afar. I looked up to see Orochimaru still walking and Kabuto waiting for me to catch up.

This is the path I've chosen... I will not gain power the way Itachi wants me to... I will gain it my own way... And once I have it, you better be prepared, Itachi... Because I'm coming and I won't be holding back...

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, this is probably the longest chapter I'm ever gonna write. basically more then half of this shit is about Sasuke's past from the anime This was boresome to write... Too long... But that's my opinion, hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R, it helps me see what you guys expect out of this fanfic. Thanx :D

**A/N 2:** Not sure if i'm gonna start the next chapter with Sasuke & Naruto's past or just go to Kabuto's POV... I donno, I just sorta make things up as I go along but there's a lot of info and spoilers in this Fanfic.

**1.** I believe Kabuto's the most mysterious character in Naruto because well:

-Kabuto was found at the battle of Kikyo Pass when he was still a little boy. He was the only survivor of the battle and was found lying with the bodies of the enemy all around him.

-After being attacked by Oboro during the Chuunin Exams, his eyes became blood shot and red. It's also said that sudden bloodlust was in his expression but was quickly erased after Naruto appeared and attack Oboro back. What's with that!

-After the Chuunin Exams preliminaries ended and Sasuke was hospitalized, Orochimaru orders Kabuto to kidnap Sasuke. Before Kabuto leaves, Orochimaru reminded Kabuto that the only way he could stop him was to kill Sasuke. Kabuto almost takes this advice and is seen holding a kunai knife to Sasuke's throat.

-He gave information about Orochimaru's lair or attempted to kill Sasuke instead of kidnapping him. manga version - when Sai took Sasuke's place

-Strangely enough, Kabuto - at points - helped the Kohona nins. For example: he healed Hinata at the Chuunin exam & offered to heal Sakura after she was injured by the Kyuubi manga version.

**2.** For those who haven't read the manga, Chidori Nagashi is Sasuke new technique learned after two and a half years working under Orochimaru. This is when he gathers a great amount of chakra throughout his body instead of just his hand and then able to force it out producing a Chidori-like effect which surrounds his whole body. This technique was first used to stave off Naruto, Sai, and Yamato's combined counterattack. Anybody who comes in contact with this technique gets shocked as well as temporarily paralyzed.


	5. Don't Recall

**Flesh For Strength**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... I don't own anything...

**A/N:** I probably made a lot of spelling errors so i'm sorry if you happen to come across some. Also, some of the info in this fanfic came from the manga, not the anime. Hope you enjoy :)

**Warnings:** Cursing, Kabuto's POV, maybe some typos and spelling errors. Crude Humor, spoilers & violence. No yaoi.

**Location:** In the Valley Of The End (the flashback, anyways)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five** - Don't Recall

"It's true that I don't know anything about parents or siblings, but... When I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder... If this is what it's like having a dad... And when I'm with you... If this is what it's like having a brother."

"Why, Naruto? Why would you go this far from me?"

"This was one of the first bonds I've ever had... That is why I'll stop you!"

"You're too late, Naruto... It's too late for that... There is no going back for me."

At this point Sasuke channeled his chakra to his feet to slice the log he was standing on and threw one of the shards at the log under Naruto which also slice into pieces.

"Come, Naruto! If that's the case, then I'll break those bonds!" Silence aroused, broken shortly after.

"...Break them?" Naruto now looked at Sasuke through the Kyuubi's eyes. "Then why put on your forehead protector?"

"I acknowledge it. You are strong. It's because you know the same pain of loneliness that I do. And, that pain makes people stronger. By breaking those bonds, I'll obtain even greater strength!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he continued to talk about his crazy obsession with gaining power, but at this point Naruto knew that Sasuke had no intentions of returning back.

"Now, we fight as equals. But, you won't even be able to put a single scratch on my forehead, and that fact will never change."

"...Whatever I say seems pointless," Naruto growled back. "Sasuke!"

"No more talk. From here on out, we fight! Come!" And with that said, Naruto instantly shifted from right to left and charged towards Sasuke with the additional speed of the Kyuubi.

The battle had begun...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto... I'm not going back," I looked behind me to find Sasuke talking himself. I thought of snapping him out of it but he seemed deep in thought... and I also wanted to know what was going on in that little screwed up head of Sasuke's.

It has been two days and a half since we last left the old base and we now reached our first stop in a small town called "Kirigakure" in the Wave Country. Well... close to it anyways, we still had half a mile left before we reached the bridge that was built under the master bridge builder named Tazuna. It was said that Tazuna built this bridge so the Wave Country could connect with the main lands so to help with the restoration of its economic stability. I didn't go so far to study this, I had other important matters to attend to.

I wanted to know why Sasuke was thinking of this now, after two years. He shouldn't be. We pretty much brain washed him of all past memories with Konoha. I advanced towards Orochimaru who was thinking of a few things himself.

"Orochimaru-sama..." The Sannin glanced towards me.

"I'm busy, Kabuto. Don't disturb me when I'm thinking," was Orochimaru's only response.

I took a few steps back to walk along side Sasuke again and listen to the conversation raddling inside his mind. After a few more minutes of this, I quickly became bored but didn't show it. I wasn't allowed to show such emotions while in the presence of my master, he would most likely scowl me later.

"To weak..." I looked at Sasuke again, some of Sasuke's words were muffed and I couldn't get all the sentences out. "Why... So weak? Naruto... He... Help, please..."

"Sasuke?" This was becoming bothersome, he's not suppose to be reminiscing when he could be thinking about future events.

"I don't... Know what I'm... Doing anymore... please..." Sasuke murmured just loud enough to catch Orochimaru's attention. He stopped in his tracks as did I and Sasuke was still walking slowly foward. Orochimaru did not turn around to look at Sasuke but merely waited for Sasuke to be at his side and started walking again. I was now walking behind them, alone.

"Naruto... I'm... Sorr---" at this point, Orochimaru stopped in his tracks and lifted his hand. WACK!

"OUCH! What the hell!" Sasuke came back to reality, looking frantically at Orochimaru. Orochimaru said nothing but merely looked grimly at Sasuke. It was the same look he gave me whenever I didn't agree or protested against his methods, just with a little more kill intent this time. I looked at the strangely quiet Sannin and back at a fuming Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you're to pay attention to the present and not think of such events from the past. Do you understand?" Sasuke looked at me with a mixture of confusion and anger. "We've told you this many times before when you first came to us."

"They're my thoughts!" Sasuke protested. "I'll think what I want to."

"Do you wish to gain the strength needed to defeat your brother?" Sasuke now looked at me through deadly eyes, I'm was quite used to this but every now and then Sasuke would give off enough killing intent to make shivers go down my back. "If so then you need to erase the past memories, those memories are the ones holding you back."

"I said I'll think what I want, got that, bitch!"

"Sasuke," both Sasuke and I jumped at Orochimaru's sudden outburst, forgotten that Orochimaru was still there for a split second. "It is... _essential_ that you forget about them because those memories are pushing doubts of staying to gain strength into your head. With doubts, you will most likely leave me to go after Itachi your own way without the proper strength and power to do so."

Sasuke looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking over the things just said and then looked back up to Orochimaru. He nodded and continued walking towards Kirigakure. I looked at Orochimaru, he looked at me. His eyes... they were... worried?

"Orochimaru-sama?" I began, a bit concerned about what was going on in his head, too.

"Nothing," Orochimaru sighed. "Lets just continue on."

I looked at him suspiciously when he turned his back and continued walking down the path, I along side him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Hour Later...**

"Finally! We're here!" Sasuke replied with an annoyed tone.

"Well we would've gotten here faster if you didn't argue about every damn thing I said!" I yelled back, even more annoyed that Sasuke decided to take a little detour along the way. But, either way, we finally reached our first destination. In front of us laid a wide bridge with reddish, orange entrance columns on both ends and had leveled dirt all over the ground. Birds were flying and some resting on the bridges rims. It definitely looked different from what it once looked like three years ago, it's so active now.

"It used to be such a poor town. Amazing how the building of one creation could cause this," I whispered as I looked up ahead where there were many well built homes and apartments all in fine shape. As we continued to advance towards the town, kids were now seen playing at the other end of the bridge, happy and such. It used to have homeless children everywhere and people begging for food and money. It was unrecognizable compared to how it was.

Orochimaru groaned. "Stupid children, they all should be in there homes being good little runts and staying out of others way," I couldn't help but give a small smirk to Orochimaru's comment. He never was the one for peace and joy.

As we approached the entrance, where the four kids where, one of the kids stopped in front of us wearing a paper made sailor hat and a wooden stick.

"I, maties!" the boy started off with a poor accent of a pirate. "Yiee can not pass!"

I would have laughed but this would be the wrong time to do it, specially in front of those two. Orochimaru was beginning to become annoyed while Sasuke was already angered.

"Move!" Sasuke simply said.

"Yiee did not hear hei!" said another child. Sasuke grumbled at this.

"Get out of my way, idiot!" Sasuke replied hastily.

Three of the four children gasped, the other giggled, "Oooh! You said a bad word!" Both, Orochimaru and Sasuke began to twitch.

"I'm telling my daddy on you!"

"You're in trouble now, mister."

"Yeah!" All four children began to laugh hysterically. Sasuke was the first to react... or overreact for that matter.

"That's it! Go to hell!" With that, Sasuke picked up the closest kid - which was the one with the sailor hat - and threw him at another child.

"Sasuke!" I screamed. They were only children, he didn't have to go all haywire on their asses. One child was shrieking of fright, another running away somewhere into town, and the two that were injured were crying, sprawling on the ground.

"Lets go," Orochimaru said and continued walking into the town. "We don't want to be here when that child comes back with an angry mob." Sasuke nodded, satisfied, while I stood there glaring at both as they disappeared into town. I walked over to the two injured children when a sudden nudge was felt on my sleeve. I looked over my shoulder to find the child who was screaming in fright trying to protect her friends by pulling me back, but failed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"P... Please," she choked. "Please, don't hurt them... We didn't m...ma...mean to trouble you guys..." I looked at her as she tried to get out all of the words through her tears. Turning back to the injured ones, I walked straight towards them. "_NOOO!_ Please, don't hurt them! _WHAA!_" I kneeled down next to the two children as they tried to back away but failed. I extended my arm which began to glow a bluish, purple color at the hand and touched a small scrape on the knee of the child with the sailor cap.

"Mmm...Mmm... Wha... What are you doing?" The boy said as he tried to wipe away the tears. All three children now focused their attention to my glowing hand that was healing the small gashes on the children, curiosity filled their eyes now.

"This is a Ninjutsu (1) called Shôsen Jutsu or Mystical Palm Technique," It was interesting to see the children almost completely forget about what just happened to learn about this new action. "It can be used for many things."

"Like what?" asked the young girl behind me.

"Well, for this, healing ripped tendons and muscle tissue..." I paused because the children were looking at me stupid. "...Skin."

"_Ohhh_," all three children cooed in a chorus.

"It can also be used as a scalpel for injuring others and weakening them so they can't fight back."

"What's that glowy thing around your hand?" the second boy asked.

"Chakra," I awnsered simply. They all gave me stupid looks again but I didn't feel like explaining all that shit, also, I was a little worried what Orochimaru had said. I really **don't** wanna be here when that fourth child comes back with help.

"Well, I gotta go. See you some other time," I said hastily.

"Bye!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm... Jesus, Sasuke," I said when I entered a dark alley to conceal myself from the town's people. "Children, children! I swear. He has no mortal soul!"

"Is that a problem?" said a voice that sound much like a very formal women's (2). Creepy and just plain weird but I knew better not to say that in front of him. Out of the darkest part of the alley, Orochimaru appeared.

"No, Orochimaru-sama," I responded automatically.

"Hmm..." Orochimaru stared at me as I kneeled before him. "Why do you constantly do that behind my back?"

"Sir?"

"Heal others when not ordered to do so."

I stared at him, I knew he would be angered if I did those kind of things every now and then but I just didn't feel like seeing _unnecessary_ deaths or fatal injuries... Unless it was for experimenting.

"I have my reasons, Orochimaru-sama," he stared at me with intense eyes, and under those eyes I began to choke. It wasn't the best feeling to have someone looking over your back in a place where no one could hear you scream if you where attacked.

"Fine," I looked back down to the ground. "I'll let this pass, for now." There was a short silence where only my breathing was heard, as though Orochimaru wasn't even there. Such an uncomfortable feeling of disgust and confusion. While this silence continued, other thoughts began to reappear in my mind, like; what's with Orochimaru's strange behavior this morning...

"Sir?"

"What?" Orochimaru snapped back.

"About before coming into town, you looked, what seemed like to me, a bit paranoid," I stared at him again and the older nin's expression changed.

"Itac... My thoughts are none of your concern, Kabuto. I'm not one of your experiments!" He hissed. I couldn't help but feel something bothering him... Was it an event that occurred before without my knowing or was it just signs of depression. I couldn't tell, but I'm sure it will all come to me soon enough.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good, now lets get Sasuke and find a place to stay for the night," I nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About fifteen minutes later, we met Sasuke near a small port at the outskirts of Kirigakure. As we approached, I noticed a small boy off in the distance wielding a crossbow. It looked like he was doing target practice...

"Hey, Sasuke!" Orochimaru began as he explained to the younger nin about the arrangements for tonight while Sasuke was nodding his head. I don't think he was listen at all but then again, I could care less. For now, my attention was locked on that boy with the crossbow who was now looking my way. After what seemed like an eternity, the boy started to advance towards our direction. Walking... Jogging... Running... Sprinting.

"Orochimaru-sama! We have a guest," I quickly interrupted and pointed towards the boy who kept on running our way. For some reason he was smiling, and as he got closer and I could just make out the clothes he was wearing. A beige T-shirt with a wide turtle neck and a green farmer suit. He also had spiked black hair and black eyes.

"Is it really you!" The boy shouted. We all were looking at him now.

"Orochimaru-sama, does this boy know were criminals?"

"If so then he's smiling for the wrong reason," the Sannin examined. Finally, the boy stood about three feet next to Sasuke and stared at him with a beaming face. Sasuke found this a little awkward and backed away.

"Do you remember me?" The boy seemed to be around the age of ten or eleven judging by his size and didn't take his eyes off Sasuke. I shifted towards Orochimaru a bit to ask if this boy rung any bells?

"Nope... Sasuke who is this?" Orochimaru asked.

"I... I don't know..." Sasuke responded, rather skeptical.

"You don't remember?" The boy questioned with a sad face. "You were here before." Sasuke looked at him with a questioning face.

"You, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto were here," both me and Orochimaru took a quick glance at Sasuke who twitched at the names of his former teammates. "You helped us, you were on a mission around three years ago to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna, from any pursuers like; Zabuza, Haku... and those other guys who worked for Gato."

All eyes were on Sasuke now, but he stared back with blank eyes. After a few moments, his eyes widened...

"I... Inari?" Sasuke replied rather slowly, but the boy just smiled again.

"So you _do_ remember."

**_TBC..._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yep, here we are... That runt boy who had no courage is back. Anyways, next chapter, I'm planning on writing a Sasuke POV again... even though I already wrote one last chap. But ya know, it would prove kinda hard to write something that has to do with Sasuke's past with Orochimaru's POV soooo... yeah. And just in case if anyone was confused in the beginning, it was a flash back when Sasuke and Naruto battled it out in the Valley of the End.

**A/N Of Idiocy:** Press yours eyes against the computer screen for cheap laser eye surgery. (I love Futurama. XP)

**1.** Okay, you'd have to be a complete idiot not to know this by now ... If you were watching the show. Ninjutsu: any ninja technique that uses chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing.

**2.** I almost LMAO reading this. The reason why I compared Orochimaru's (JP) voice with an formal women's was because I was browsing voice actors on wikipedia for Naruto and I came across Orochimaru. What I read (in the trivia): "Orochimaru is male, yet he still speaks in very formal female Japanese. This is done to make him creepier (similar to Freeza of DBZ), although up until he transfers into Gen'yumaru, he is possessing a female body. Regardless, he still speaks in female Japanese even after transfering to a male body." ...Yeah, great ta know. XP


End file.
